Be Careful What You Wish For
by SteampunkFairytale
Summary: "I wish I was somewhere I could heal, no matter how broken I am." The last thing she remembered was wishing on a shooting star, and then she wakes up in an abandoned lot in York City, and an alternate reality where superheroes are all too real. Bella/Tony Pairing, Adopted from Kactus Wrynn.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Adopted from Kactus Wrynn**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, I don't own it**

**A/N: Hiya folks! SteampunkFairytale here. I've adopted this lovely story from Kactus Wrynn, who wrote the first five chapters. After that it'll be all me, though I promise to do my best to keep to the original spirit of the story Wrynn began. **

* * *

Bella groaned as she opened her eyes, she felt like she'd been run over by a truck. She looked around then, this was not Forks. She staggered to her feet; it looked like she was in an empty lot. She wondered how she got here, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the meadow after making a wish on a falling star, and_ 'I wish I was somewhere I could heal, no matter how broken I am.'_ Well she was certainly not in the meadow; she didn't think she was even in Washington anymore. She stumbled slightly as she walked out of the lot and onto the sidewalk in front of it. She looked left, it looked deserted and cold and lonely, she looked right, there were people hustling and bustling in the distance, she went right. As she walked towards the people, she thought about why she'd made that wish in the first place.

**\- Flashback-**

_Bella sobbed as she ran from the Black's little red house. She'd given all her heart to Edward and then he left and she'd gone practically comatose, Jake had brought her out of that, and had helped her heart mostly grow back, but now he was ripping it out again. She loved him, she did, but it was just not the way he wanted her to. She could remember very clearly the harsh, angry words he'd shouted at her,_

**_"Get out Bella! Get out and don't come back until you can get over the leech! I can give you everything he can't! We're perfect together! But you can't see that because your eyes are still blocked by that leech! Leave Bella! Just leave!"_**

_Just remembering those words made the brand new hole in her chest throb painfully. She ignored the tears and the rain streaming down her face as she scrambled into her truck-'I rebuilt the engine', a flash of that boyish grin-she sobbed even harder, finally she got the truck started; she peeled out of their driveway, out of La Push altogether, probably for good. She headed to the Cullen's old house, glancing at the matches and four cans of gasoline in the passenger seat, she'd gone to Jake's-her chest throbbed-that day to ask him if he wanted to help her commit arson, namely burning down the Cullen's house. She pulled into their drive, drove straight up to the house, turned off the truck and climbed out, grabbing two cans of gasoline and the matches. She headed to the door, turned the handle, it was unlocked just like she hoped it would be, she walked in and removed the lid of the gasoline, she went through the house pouring it over everything, when it was empty, she dropped it and headed for the door, the rain had stopped. She exited the house, leaving the door open and setting the trail of gasoline leading into the house on fire. She climbed into her truck, eying the last two cans, and started driving away, watching as the house exploded in the rearview mirror. She had found the meadow not too long ago, granted Laurent had also been there and planning to kill her before the wolves chased him off and she was pretty sure she could find her way again. When she got to the edge of the woods, she climbed out of her truck and grabbed the two cans of gasoline after she put the matches in her jacket pocket and started walking. It was dark by the time she found the meadow and the sky was clear above and she was tired so she lay down and just looked up at the sky, trying to ignore the pain from the new hole in her chest. A shooting star passed over head 'I wish I was somewhere I could heal, no matter how broken I am.' Her eyes closed and she fell asleep never even noticing as the star glowed even more brilliantly above, and as it passed over her she shimmered and faded away._

**-End of flashback-**

She came out of her memories when she reached the people, she glanced around, and this looked like the pictures she'd seen of New York. Only one thing went through her head, _'How on Earth did I get from the meadow in Forks to an empty lot in New York?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Adopted from Kactus Wrynn**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, I don't own it**

* * *

Night had fallen and she still had no idea what had happened. She was wondering aimlessly around because the only thing in her pocket were her matches, she had nothing else. She turned down a street, resolving to wander until she dropped while looking for a place to stay the night and maybe figure out what to do next.

"Are you lost miss?" She turned in surprise, coming out of her thoughts and finding herself looking at an elderly couple.

"Miss?" The elderly woman was the one who'd spoken with a thick unrecognizable accent and a plan started forming in her head, maybe wishing on stars wasn't so silly.

"Yes I am and I'm afraid I don't know where I am, who I am or even how I got here." The elderly couple looked genuinely worried, and she felt just a little guilty for lying, but she pushed the guilt aside, something told her she wouldn't be returning to Forks anytime soon.

"Well, the only thing I can answer for you is that you're in New York, New York. Do you need a place to stay? My wife and I have a spare room." He had the same unrecognizable accent as the woman. This couple reminded her of Carlisle and Esme, but amazingly enough, it didn't bother her. The woman was nodding enthusiastically and smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you, but I don't want to intrude and I'd hate to be a bother. I also don't have any money." That was such a lie; she desperately wanted to intrude especially if it meant a warm bed and a nice hot shower but she really had no money, the only thing in her pockets were a pack of juicy fruit, cherry chap stick, and the box of matches.. The elderly woman was still smiling as she quickly shook her head.

"Oh you won't be a bother at all! And you don't need to pay us anything. And maybe, my husband and I can help you figure out what happened. Oh please come and stay with us? It isn't safe for a pretty girl like you to be wandering around New York, especially by yourself! Oh and where are my manners? My name is Bethany and this is my husband Thomas." Bella looked at them and slowly nodded her head,

"OK, I'll stay with you if you really want me to." Bethany beamed and her husband smiled slightly.

"Well come on little filly, we should get you to the house, you're a mess!" Bella blinked at her words but started following after Bethany with Thomas behind her.

* * *

Twenty minutes and three bus rides later they arrived at a small house that seemed strangely out of place in the middle of New York. Bethany noticed her look and spoke,

"I know it's not much, but its home. The spare room is actually the attic. Follow me, ok? That's the living room, that's the den and that's the kitchen. Mine and Thomas' room is down the hall." Bella quietly followed behind her and made a mental note of where everything was after Thomas unlocked the door. As they headed up the stairs, Bella tripped and stumbled up into Bethany's back. Bethany laughed and caught her arm, and Bella blushed and thought _'I cannot believe I tripped up the stairs.'_

"Come on filly, let's get you to bed, you're clearly more tired than you look." Bella just nodded in agreement and let Bethany lead her up the stairs.

"You should take a bath, I'll run one for you and you can get cleaned up, then you're going to eat something and go to bed, alright?"

"Yes, thank you Bethany, you're a very kind person." Bethany smiled at her and then went to the bathroom, moments later, Bella heard the water start. She sat down on the single mattress and just waited, in what seemed like no time at all, Bethany was coming back into the room and letting her now the bath was ready. Ten minutes after Bella had gotten in the tub, Bethany had knocked on the door and told her clothes were waiting on the bed and she was making dinner so it should be ready when Bella got out. When Bella finally got out an hour and half later she felt much better and muscles she hadn't realized were aching felt much better. She went over to the bed with a towel wrapped around her and a smaller towel wrapped around her hair and found a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a plain blue gray t-shirt with an unopened pack of underwear and a bra that still had the tags attached on top of them. She dried off and put the clothes on and was combing her hair out with the brand new comb waiting on the small dresser when Bethany came in with a plate full of food.

"How're you feeling filly?" She asked handing Bella the plate and then sitting behind her and beginning to braid Bella's hair.

"Much better, thank you. This looks delicious, by the way. Oh and thank you for the clothes."

"Well good, I want you to eat as much of that as you can, you're too thin. And you're welcome" Bethany said as she finished braiding Bella's hair and then tied it off with a hair tie.

"When you're done, just take your plate down to the kitchen and then I want you to get some sleep, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Bella replied with a small smile and then happily started eating the meal as Bethany left the room. She was only able to finish half the plate and the glass of milk Bethany had brought up before she was full. She carried the dishes down to the kitchen that Bethany had pointed out on the way to the attic. She scraped the plate and rinsed it and the cup out and then set them in the sink before heading to the den where Thomas and Bethany were sitting and reading. She paused at the doorway and then said goodnight and got a goodnight from Thomas and a sleep well from Bethany. She was more than happy to crawl into bed and fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"We're going to take care of her, aren't we Tom?" Bethany asked quietly, entering the den with her husband.

"Until we can find out who she is and where she belongs." He replied, just as quietly.

"And if we never find out who she is and where she belongs?"

"Then I'll call in a favor from Nick, we'll get her set up with a new identity."

"If she agrees to it, can we make her our daughter Tom?"

"If she agrees to it. What name do you have in mind?"

"How about Isabella Clarie Dupree?"

"She won't take the place of our daughter Bethany, but if she agrees to it she can have that name."

"OK. I'm tired Tom, let's go to bed now?"

He didn't answer, he just pulled himself up from his chair and then helped her up from hers, and silently they headed to bed, each thinking of the girl asleep upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Adopted from Kactus Wrynn**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, I don't own it**

* * *

Bella sighed to herself as she went down to the den where the computer was. Tom had gone to work and Bethany had gone to spend time with her friends, whom she'd been neglecting over the last couple of days in order to worry about Bella and try to find out who she was and where she belonged. She had finally convinced Bethany that she was fine and would be fine for a few hours; she knew how to use everything in the house because Bethany had showed her, even though technically Bella had already known how, Bethany didn't know that though, she thought Tom might suspect something but he never said or implied anything. Finally though she had the house to herself, this place was different from everything she'd grown up with, it seems as though she'd ended up in a completely different reality, one where super heroes and super villains and mutants all existed. She finally sat down at the computer and turned it on, waiting for it to load. When the username password screen popped up she typed in the password and waited for it to log in, the first person she was looking up was herself.

When the computer was finally fully on she opened up internet explorer and went to Google. She typed in the name Isabella Marie Swan and then hit search. The Isabella Swan of this world was 15 to her 20, she went by Marie and she had two younger siblings. Her parents were still happily married and they lived in San Francisco, California. She looked up the Cullen's next, starting with Carlisle. He'd died at 21 years of age while supposedly hunting a vampire. He was missing for six days before his body was found on the outskirts of London with his throat slit. She looked up Edward next; he'd died at 17 from the Spanish Influenza that swept through Chicago only hours after his mother, Elizabeth, had succumbed to the same disease. She looked up Esme Platt next, she'd committed suicide by jumping off a cliff after her son died, and her abusive husband had died only a few days later from a gas leak. She looked up Rosalie next; she'd been gang raped and beaten to death, she was found hours later by her friend, Vera, who'd she'd been visiting just before she was attacked. She looked up Emmet McCarty next, he'd died in a bear attack, and his brothers were the ones who found his body. She looked up Mary Alice Brandon next, she'd died when the asylum she was housed in had exploded thanks to a gas leak and a lit match, and there had been no survivors. Lastly she looked up Major Jasper Whitlock; he'd gone missing on his way to finish evacuating Galveston, they'd found his body a few days later a mile outside of Galveston with a bullet in his head. She looked up Jake next, he was living with his disabled father in La Push and was currently attending high school, and it looked as though he and his father had never met the Swan's. His two older sisters were currently attending college in Hawaii. She sat back in the chair, _'Well, that's everyone that I care to look up. Seems like everything here really is completely different.'_ She sighed to herself and cleared the search from the browsing history and logged off and shut the computer down. She was kind of hungry; Bethany had showed her how to cook some basic meals that she hadn't actually known how to cook. Swiftly and silently she left the den and headed for the kitchen to cook macaroni and cheese. When she was finished, she cleaned the dishes and put them away and then headed upstairs to take a nap, she was utterly exhausted, both physically and emotionally and she needed to rest. She didn't wake up again until the next day.

* * *

While Bella slept upstairs Tom and Bethany arrived home to an utterly silent house. Bethany immediately headed upstairs to check on Bella, always the worrier, and Tom checked the rest of the house, ending his quick check in the den. He headed straight to the computer, hearing Bethany coming down the stairs, and turned it on. Bethany came in and smiled a little before she spoke,

"She's sleeping; I don't think she's going to wake up anytime soon." He nodded in response and focused on the computer which was already on the username password screen. He quickly entered the password and waited for it to log in, as soon as it had, he opened the internet and checked the browsing history, it was exactly as he'd left it that morning, and he heard Bethany make an irritated sound behind him.

"For goodness sake Tom! She's a good girl, even if she can't remember anything, why do you have to be so suspicious?' He opened his mouth to respond but Bethany spoke before he could,

"Honestly! You're a suspicious old man Thomas Andrew Dupree! I don't feel like listening to your excuses so I'm going to go make dinner now!" She strode angrily out of the room and behind her Tom blew out an exasperated huff of air and muttered to himself

"Honestly woman! I used to be a spy; we're trained to be suspicious! I can't help it!"

"I heard that Thomas Andrew Dupree! You haven't been a spy for over 30 years! You shouldn't be so suspicious anymore!" He just sighed, uncomfortably annoyed, and began searching for anything that might be connected to the young woman sleeping in his attic.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

It had been 3 weeks, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find anything that might be related to the young woman in his attic. He was ready to give up and so was his wife, granted she'd been bothering him about getting Nick to set up an identity for the young woman in the attic. He supposed it was time to call in that favor.

"Beth! Get the filly and come in here please?"

"Give me just a moment Tom!" Five minutes later Bethany and Bella entered the den, both wondering why he'd called them in to the den.

"We can't find anything filly, so I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of our family?" Bella's eyes widened, she wasn't going to bother asking why.

"I'd like that very much" Bethany squealed like a little girl

"How do you like the name Isabella Clairie Dupree? Tom and I had a little girl once; she died when she was 6, car accident and that was her name. Do you want it?"

"Well, yes, but, I won't be a replacement for the daughter you lost, I might have her name, but that's all it is, a name."

"Oh of course not dear, but it's a good name and there's no one using it so I thought, maybe you could."

"Well, I guess I could use it."

"Wonderful! Come on filly, we got to go take a test!"

"A test?"

"Well of course! It's a placement test, we need to know where you in your education."

"Um, ok. How long is this test going to take?"

"A few hours. Tom will handle everything while we're gone, won't you Tom?" He nodded and Bethany beamed and practically dragged Bella out of the house. Tom shook his head and gave a heavy sigh before he picked up the phone and dialed 1.

"Operator." A female voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes, can you put me in touch with Nicholas Fury?"

"One moment please." Elevator music came on the line and ended after a few minutes.

"Fury." One word in a gruff sounding voice.

"Nick? It's Tom, I'm calling in that favor."

"What do you need?"

"An identity."

* * *

When Beth and Bella finally got home, Bella's new identity was set up and Tom rose an eyebrow and the wide beaming smile on his wife's face and dozens of bags in her and Bella's hands.

"Oh Tom! It's wonderful! Bella here has a complete education all the way through high school and she wants to go to culinary school! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Culinary school?" Bella nodded and spoke up.

"I really enjoy cooking and I think I could do it for a job. I'd probably be really good at it and I want to pay you and Beth back for everything the two of you have done for me."

"You don't need to, we were happy to help you. Besides, we're family now, family always helps each other out. If you want to go to culinary school though, we won't stop you; in fact we'll help you." Tom smiled at her and Beth nodded enthusiastically before speaking up.

"We have an account that we've kept putting money into, it was a college fund for our daughter, and I felt like we would need it someday so we kept putting money in, there should be enough for you to go school without having to worry about fees. What degree are you going for?" Bella was staring at them with wide eyes and a dropped jaw and they could both tell she was going to protest but Tom cut her off.

"We don't need the money Isabella, and we want you to have it. We're your parents now and we want to take care of you and make sure you can do what you want to do. So I'll ask again, what degree are you going to go for?" Still somewhat shocked she said

"Bachelor's degree." Tom nodded and then said

"That'll take four years, so let's get you enrolled."

* * *

_4 Years later_

Bella beamed as she walked across the stage to accept her degree, hearing Beth and Tom cheering for her in the crowd. She laughed to herself as she returned to her seat and waited for them to congratulate the class of 2011. As soon as they were dismissed she made her way to Beth and Tom. As soon as she reached them, Beth pulled her into a tight hug while Tom grinned from where he stood behind his wife and said

"We are so proud of you Bella! Now we just have to work on getting you a job!" Beth sounded even more excited than Bella felt; she was looking forward to being able to pay them back for their kindness, even though they didn't actually know that she was planning on paying them back.

* * *

Two weeks later she still hadn't gotten a job when Beth handed her an application that said Stark Industries at the top. Obediently Bella filled out the application and handed it to Beth as Beth indicated when she was done and Beth took off, calling over her shoulder that she'd be right back. Two hours later Beth came back with a wide grin on her weathered face and told her she had an interview for Stark Industries at 8 am on Monday.

At 6:30 am on Monday August First Bella was woken up by her alarm. She crawled out of bed feeling very nervous about her upcoming interview with Stark Industries and chose her clothing very carefully before heading to the shower. When she got out she pulled on her robe and began blow drying her hair, when she was sure it was dry, she pulled it up into a neat bun and headed into her bedroom. She pulled on her bra and underwear, followed by her solid black slacks, dressy royal blue metallic tank top and solid black suit coat. She returned to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then applied mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss, it was 7am and she grabbed her purse and portfolio of the pictures she'd taken of the various foods she made and then headed outside, it would take an hour to get to Stark Tower where her interview was being held by Ms. Pepper Potts. Tom was driving her and he glanced over at her and noticed the nervous look in her eye, and covered her hand with his own, silently telling her it would be ok. They had successfully arrived at the Tower and she'd gone in and came out an hour later.

"Well? How do you think it went?"

"I think it went really well, if I get the job she'll call me back in a week." A week later she got the call, she'd gotten the job and she would be starting the next day. Tom and Beth heard her screech of excitement before she came barreling down the stairs and ran right up to Tom and Beth and gave them both a hug as she exclaimed "I got the job!"

"Well, when do you start?" Beth asked with a wide grin.

"Tomorrow at 7am, I'm going to be making three meals a day, breakfast lunch and dinner, when I'm not cooking I'll be cleaning. My first shift is from 7am to 5:30pm. I'm to make the meals in coordination with the time, breakfast at 7am, lunch at noon, and dinner at 5pm. I can't believe I got the job! Thank you so much Beth!" She hugged Beth tightly.

"I'll be waiting on the road for you when your shift is done alright?" Tom asked and she nodded, she knew there was no use arguing. She suddenly felt tired and said as much, Beth laughed and told her to go to bed. She said she'd see them in the morning, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Adopted from Kactus Wrynn**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, I don't own it**

* * *

Bella was wide awake and ready to go at 5:30 am the next day and waiting for Tom to finish his coffee so they could make the hour long drive to Stark Tower. She wore a white blouse and black slacks with a plain black apron on her lap and comfortable black restaurant issue tennis shoes on her feet. Tom pulled himself to his feet at 5:50 am and set his plate in the sink before grabbing his keys and heading out the door with Bella following behind. An hour later they arrived at Stark Tower and Bella spotted the strawberry blonde hair of Pepper Potts immediately and quickly got out of the car and headed straight towards her.

"Good morning, Ms. Potts."

"Good morning Ms. Dupree. Follow me. You probably won't meet any of the Tower's residents except perhaps Captain Rogers. Tony and Dr. Banner are probably both still in their labs and Agents Barton and Romanoff are currently on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. Last I knew Thor was back on Asgard. If you do encounter any of them don't speak to them unless they speak to you first, understand?" Bella nodded as she struggled to keep up with Pepper's quick pace. They entered the tower lobby and headed straight for the elevator.

"You will meet me outside every morning so I can let you in to the penthouse. If I am ever not waiting for you, go inside and tell the receptionist at the front desk that I sent you and you need to go up to the penthouse. She will ask you for a password, the password is Eleanor and it will never change, if it does I will let you know. When you clean you will be in other areas of the Tower. The only time you'll be in the penthouse is when you cook, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

"Only one, is anyone in the Tower allergic to anything?"

"The only one I can think of is Captain Rogers; he has a severe nut allergy. I can't remember if it's a specific nut or all nuts in general though."

"I'll stay away from nuts in general, just in case.

"Good idea. Any other questions?" Bella shook her head no and the elevator doors opened then, Bella hadn't even noticed they were moving, and Pepper led the way out and to the kitchen, a man was sitting at the table and Bella would recognized him from the news even if Pepper hadn't addressed him.

"Good morning Captain."

"Good morning Ms. Potts." Pepper smiled at him and then returned her attention to Bella.

"This is the kitchen Ms. Dupree. You will have breakfast ready at 7:30 and I expect it to be a filling and mostly healthy meal, understand?" Bella nodded her head. "Good. I have to go and do my work now; don't even think of stealing anything, poisoning anything, or informing the tabloids of anything in this tower. I will know if you do." She turned to leave and Bella felt irritated, and spoke before she could stop herself.

"Why would you think I'd do anything like that? You did a very thorough background check. You know I've never done anything wrong, nor have I ever sought attention. You don't even know me so you should hold your judgment until you do!" Pepper turned back around to face her and said very calmly,

"Yes I did do a very thorough background, but you've never been faced with an opportunity like this and I couldn't be sure if you wouldn't do something very out of character based on your background. Now I know you won't." Bella's jaw dropped

"Are you saying that was a test?" Pepper smirked and nodded before speaking again

"Yes it was, congratulations, you passed. Welcome to Stark Industries, Ms. Dupree." And then Pepper turned and left the penthouse, leaving Bella gaping behind her, and Steve feeling a little confused. Bella stood there in shock for a minute or so and then snapped out of it and turned to get to know the kitchen before she began making whole wheat pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. She started the coffee maker and was covering the food she had just finished and then putting it under the heating lamps and was headed for the elevator to leave and begin cleaning the rest of the tower when the Captain called from behind her,

"Wait!" She stopped and turned to face him and then waited for him to speak as he made his way over to her and stopped in front of her to hold out his hand

"My name is Steve Rogers, what's yours?" She hesitantly reached out shook his hand before dropping it and saying

"Bella Dupree, it's nice to meet you." He grinned and said

"You as well." She nodded and turned to leave and heard him call behind her "Bye and I hope you have a good day!" She entered the elevator and hit the lobby button and before the doors closed said "You as well."

When the elevator doors opened she headed over to the receptionist, whose name plate read Katherine, and spoke

"Hi, um, I'm Bella Dupree and I'm one of the new employees and I was just wondering if you could tell me where to go to get my assignment?"

"Hi Bella, what's your position?"

"I'm the new cook for Mr. Stark, but I'm also one of the cleaners."

"You'll want to speak to Elizabeth then, her office is on the second floor, its number 203."

"Thanks!" Bella beamed and headed to the elevator, hitting the up button and waiting for the doors to open. When they did she waited for the few people in the elevator, one of which was Captain Rogers though he didn't notice her, to exit. As soon as they had she entered with three other people and hit the button for the second floor, she looked at the others and asked "Which floor?" The man in the business suit told her "Floor 6", she hit the button, the woman in the business suit told her "Floor 8", she hit the button, and the last woman said "I'm going to the same floor as you." The elevator doors closed then and a moment later Bella and the last woman got off when they opened again. The woman went in a different direction as Bella began looking for office 203. When she did, she knocked and a voice called, "Come in!" She entered the office and saw a woman with thick black hair that she wore loose. She smiled at Bella and then spoke,

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, my name is Bella Dupree. I'm a new employee and I was told to come to you, for my cleaning schedule."

"Oh yes! Ms. Potts hired you, you're Mr. Stark's new cook but you'll be cleaning in the time between making each meal. Of course you're being paid for both jobs. Just give me a second, OK?" Bella nodded and Elizabeth rifled through her drawer before pulling out a blue piece of paper and a watch, she handed both to Bella.

"An alarm will go off when it's time for you to head up to make lunch, here is your schedule. Before you head up to make the meals, let me know. Do you have a phone?" Bella nodded and handed it over, "I'll give you my number and you can just text me alright?" Bella nodded and accepted her phone back before she fastened the watch on her wrist and put her schedule in her pocket after she glanced at it; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Bella happily texted Elizabeth that she was leaving for the day and she would see her tomorrow as she waited for the elevator to go down. The elevator dinged and opened to the lobby and she happily stepped out of the elevator and headed for the door hearing Katherine behind calling "See you tomorrow Bella!" She turned and walked backwards to wave at her and then turned to face the front and exited the tower, she spot Ton waiting in the car on the curb and made her way over to him. She climbed into the passenger seat and he started the car and asked her

"How was your day?" She grinned and began telling him all about the day from the encounter with Captain Rogers, to cleaning dirty bathrooms and dusty offices, to how she had actually enjoyed cooking and how she was actually a little excited to return tomorrow because there were so many nice people and she would be bringing some food to put in the break room because she wanted to know what other people thought of her cooking and she felt they deserved it for all their hard work. Tom listened with a slight grin as the normally composed 24 year old woman babbled and gushed about her day. When they got home, she immediately headed to the kitchen to start cooking and baking the food she was going to bring tomorrow. She hoped Ms. Potts wouldn't mind.

When she finally headed to bed at 10:30 after cooking and baking nonstop for four hours, she took a quick shower and was asleep nearly before her head hit the pillow at 11:00. _'Tomorrow is going to be fun, I think,' _was her last thought before she slipped into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Adopted from Kactus Wrynn**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, I don't own it**

* * *

Bella woke up at 5:30 the next morning and was leaving the house with Tom to head over to Stark Tower at 6 on the dot with all the food she'd cooked and baked the day before in the trunk waiting to be eaten. She really hoped Pepper wouldn't mind helping her carry things up. Tom would help if he could but he didn't have the necessary clearance to get to the upper floors. When they arrived she saw Pepper waiting patiently by the doors of the tower. Hastily Bella got out of the car and waved at Pepper before she hurried over to her.

"I'm so sorry we're late, traffic was worse than normal today and I was wondering if you could maybe help me out."

"Depends on what you need me to help with."

"Well, I made some food because I thought the other employees deserved it and also because I wanted their opinions on it but there are too much for me to cart up to the break room on my own without making repeated trips."

"Hmm, alright. I suppose Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers can have breakfast a bit later than normal." Bella beamed and hurried back over to the car with Pepper at her heels. Together they only had to make two trips to get all the food up to the break room and Bella said bye to Tom and followed Pepper into the elevator and up to the Penthouse. As soon as the elevator opened, Bella hurried into the kitchen putting her apron on as she went and hardly noticed the people sitting on the couch watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast, it didn't look as though any of them had gotten enough sleep. Pepper calmly walked over and asked them if they'd eaten yet, the general answer was no.

"Who's the girl, Pep?" Tony asked watching the brunette in the kitchen.

"Her name is Isabella Dupree; she's your new cook. Be nice." He put on a mock offended look and then shot her a charming smile and said

"I'm always nice Pep. It wounds me that you think otherwise." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Is there a reason you're watching Disney movies at 7:30 in the morning?"

"We were all awake and we decided" a throat was cleared "Alright I decided, that we needed to let Pikachu and the Capsicle experience the wonders of Disney." Pepper blinked once and then asked

"They agreed to it?" Before Tony could respond JARVIS spoke

"Agent Coulson was the one to get them to agree to it; otherwise they would've ignored Sir."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"Of course Ms. Potts." There was only the sound of the villagers singing about Belle with the background noise of Bella cooking in the kitchen. It was when Belle met the Beast that Bella hesitantly called from the kitchen doorway that breakfast was ready. JARVIS paused the movie and the Avengers and Pepper headed to the table that had been set without the Avengers notice. Bella was headed to the elevator when Tony called for her to wait. She froze and then slowly turned to face him

"Yes Mr. Stark?" He shot her a grin and then said,

"I don't think you've been introduced to the team yet, if you're going to be my cook then you should at least be introduced to us."

"Thank you Mr. Stark but that's really not necessary and I have other work to do." She turned and headed to the elevator and hit the button to go down but nothing happened.

"You won't be going anywhere until we've introduced ourselves." She could hear the smirk in his voice so she grit her teeth and turned to face him, a scowl forming on her face.

"I'm flattered that you want to introduce yourself and your team mates, really I am, but I have a job to do and I'd like to do it. So can I go? I'm already late and I'd rather not be any later than I already am, will you please let me go?"

"Nope." He smirked, she scowled and before she could stop herself she said.

"You are such an ass!" There was a snort as Clint Barton tried to stifle his laughter before he just started laughing when Thor and Steve Rogers started snickering and Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Phil Coulson all cracked a slight grin.

"Ha-ha! Way to go Tony! She doesn't even know you and she already thinks you're an ass!" Clint laughed even harder.

"Shut up Legolas." His tone was irritated but he was smiling and his eyes where shining mischievously, Clint was howling with laughter at this point and Bella's cheeks were a bright red from her embarrassment.

"Can I go now?"

"Nope, I still have to introduce everyone." Bella opened her mouth to protest but Tony spoke before she could "Obviously I'm Tony Stark, the cackling idiot is Legolas, the slightly smaller blond is the Capsicle, the red head is the spy, the shy quiet guy is Brucie, the bigger blond guy is Pikachu, and the guy in the suit Agent Agent."

"Mr. Stark." Coulson said and Tony rolled his eyes

"Fine, let me rephrase. The cackling idiot is Agent Clint Barton; the guy with the shorter blond hair is Captain Steve Rogers, the red head is Agent Natasha Romanoff, the shy quiet guy is Dr. Bruce Banner, the other blond guy is Thor, and the guy in the suit is Agent Phil Coulson, and of course you know Pepper. JARVIS is the voice that spoke earlier. Happy?" He directed that last word at Coulson who simply smiled slightly in response. Bella rolled her eyes and then spoke

"Bella Dupree, can I go now?"

"Sure, JARVIS?" The elevator pinged and without another word she turned on her heel stepped inside the elevator and hit the button for the second floor.

"I like her. She's got guts." Tony said with a grin and various sounds of agreement were heard before everyone settled in to eat. Tony turned to Pepper and asked

"Where'd you find her?"

"Her mother was the one that turned in the application; she seemed very sincere in her thought that her daughter was exactly what I was looking for."

"And is she?" It was Natasha who asked, and Pepper grinned

"She most certainly is."

* * *

Bella finished loading up the empty dishes in the car, everyone had really enjoyed what she brought and were hoping she'd bring more the next day. When she'd finally made it to Elizabeth's office she'd explained why she was late and Elizabeth had understood and then told her to not let it happen again, Because Bella had been late by an hour she'd had to stay an hour extra and Bella was now completely drained. She practically collapsed in the passenger seat and shot a weak glare at Tom when he snickered; he just smiled and started the car. She fell asleep on the way home and woke up when Tom shook her and told her they were home. The 'nap' had reenergized her enough that she ate dinner and then baked three cakes before climbing in the tub. It was 9:30 when she got out of the tub and she went down and said goodnight to Beth and Tom before crawling into bed as the clock struck 10 with no thoughts in her head.

* * *

**Well, I haven't got a new chapter for you all yet, though expect one by Wednesday at the latest. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Adopted from Kactus Wrynn**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, I don't own it**

**A/N: Alrighty peeps, we've crossed into uncharted territory, here 'thar be monsters. Or in non-pirate terms, this is the first chapter of this story written by me. Enjoy, or I'll make ye walk the plank matey.**

* * *

Bella pried her eyelids open the next morning, wanting nothing more than to collapse back onto her bed and sleep for a few more years. One look at her clock made her quickly change her mind, there was no way in hell she would be late to work two days in a row. She grit her teeth as she jumped into an ice cold shower, hoping that would wake her up, which it unfortunately didn't that much. Bethany had kept a plate from breakfast warm for her like the angel she was, and Bella kissed her adoptive mother's cheek lovingly as she sat down to eat. Tom looked on in amusement as Bella wolfed down her food, shaking his head while quietly chuckling.

"Easy there filly, you'll make yourself sick if you keep eating like that. I'll get you to work on time." Bella smiled warmly at him, eating a little slower. Thankfully she did get to work on time, Tom pulling up to the Tower just as the clock struck seven. Pepper however wasn't there. Bella went up to the desk, as Ms. Potts said she should if she ever wasn't there. Katherine smiled as she saw Bella approach.

"Well, if it isn't the guardian angel!" The blond receptionist said, green eyes glittering in the bright light of the lobby. "A good half of the staff is ready to bow down and worship you after the small feast you left in the breakroom yesterday." Bella flushed scarlet.

"They liked it then?" She asked. Katherine snorted.

"Liked it? I thought Sampson was going to cry from joy at one point." Bella blushed even deeper, and tried to change the subject.

"Glad to hear it. Anyways, I need to get up into the penthouse to cook breakfast, mind letting me in?" Katherine smiled.

"Sure thing Bella. Password?"

"Eleanor." Katherine grinned and pressed the intercom to the penthouse. "Cook is here, letting her in, so don't blow her head off!" She called into it cheerfully. "House full of overly paranoid superheroes, a cleaning crew went in unannounced once and nearly got the full Avenger welcome mat." She explained. "That's why Ms. Potts generally escorts people in; they don't react if it's her authorization code." Bella nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. If I were a superhero living in a place as conspicuous as this, I'd be paranoid too." Katherine nodded.

"Stop by on your lunch break if you have time, we can grab a coffee." She offered as the elevator to the penthouse opened. Bella smiled.

"Will do."

The trip up to the penthouse was almost instantaneous, the top of the line elevator zooming up all twenty stories in seconds. Bella made her way to the kitchen, wrapping her apron around her when she stopped short in the doorway. There, on one of the many stools lining the island stood her employer, Tony Stark staring expectantly at her.

"You look like crap." He offered at once, grinning devilishly. "Didn't get enough sleep last night, any _interesting_ dreams I should know about?" Bella rolled her eyes, any idea of a hassle free breakfast long gone.

"Unless the fate of the world is resting on a penguin that can play the tuba, I sincerely doubt it." Tony's sharp brown eyes lit up like Bella was some sort of machine he was tinkering with.

"Fascinating, tell me more about this penguin. What breed was it, Emperor? I should get that made into a movie, it'll be the next Happy Feet." He said, nursing a mug of coffee and grabbing another mug. "Here, have a cup, it'll help with the fatigue." Bella wrinkled her nose. "What, you don't like coffee?"

"Never had it." Bella replied. "Do you know what that stuff does to you?"

"Coffee is the lifeblood of America!" Tony declared.

"A country so far in the shitter, we don't even see it anymore."

"Don't let Capsicle hear you say that." Tony laughed.

"I'm not hearing a denial." Bella retorted.

"As someone who used to make his billions off of the depravity of this country, how can I?" Tony said, seeming to be completely at ease with the memory of his less-than-moral past. Unless you looked at his eyes, deep inside the almost manic brown you saw the deep pool of regret he carefully hid from the world.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Bella said gently, meeting his eyes directly with her own. Tony was quiet for a minute, before filling the empty mug and handing it to her.

"One cup won't kill you." He said. "And it'll help with the tiredness, I promise." Bella eyed the brown liquid that was the same color as Tony's eyes, and knocked back the entire drink in one go, spluttering in disgust as she came up for breath.

"What was that, toxic waste?" She demanded. Tony shrugged.

"Hey, I like my coffee like I like my women, hot and strong." He said, winking at Bella. She shook her head.

"I need to start breakfast, or I'll be late for cleaning duty." She said, walking over to the fridge to get the ingredients for spinach and mushroom omelets. Tony looked at her in horror as the spinach came out.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Making breakfast." Bella replied, crossing her arms. "You know, the thing I was actually hired to do." Tony shook his head, taking the spinach away.

"No way in hell I'm eating _that_. You planning on torturing me?" He demanded. Bella rolled her eyes again. "Ms. Potts instructed me to make healthy meals." She said, reaching for the spinach. Tony held it away and over his head, where Bella couldn't reach.

"Yeah, well I say that I want pancakes for breakfast." Bella sighed tiredly.

"I don't want to get fired Mr. Stark." She began.

"Call me Tony." He interrupted. "And you won't get fired Bella Dupree, I sign your paychecks, remember?" Bella sighed again, relenting this time.

"Fine, but it's whole grain pancakes." She said, crossing her arms.

"Deal." Tony grinned. He promptly threw the spinach down the garbage chute, tossing it in a high arc from where he sat. "Goal!" He called out as it sailed neatly down the shaft. His attention turned back to Bella, and grinning like a fiend as he took seemed to take stock of her. "Is that a smile I see?" Bella looked down at her work, surprised to actually feel a small smile forming at her employer's almost childlike antics.

"Why I do believe that is!" Tony mock gasped, clutching his heart dramatically. "Does the ice hearted cook actually have a sense of humor?"

"Shut up." Bella grumbled, mixing the pancake batter with one hand as she blushed delicately. Tony laughed.

"Ooh, this is going to be _fun_." He said, his voice full of mischievous promise.

* * *

The rest of the breakfast preparation continued thus, with Tony deliberately being as immature and childlike as possible in many failed attempts to make her laugh outright.

"Is baby Bewwa tiwed of Tony aweady?" He asked in a mock baby voice, grabbing her arm as she tried to leave the penthouse to go down to her cleaning duties.

"I need to get to work Mr. Stark." Bella said sternly, trying to free her arm from Tony's surprisingly strong grip.

"I told you to call me Tony." Said man pouted. "And you're not going anywhere; you're going to eat pancakes."

"I already had breakfast Tony." Bella protested, kicking her attempted escape up a few notches until they both were doing some kind of shuffle. "I need to get to work!"

"You _are_ at work." Tony protested. "You work for me, and I need you here to taste test the food. I have a lot of enemies, someone could have poisoned my food"

"I cooked the food." Bella deadpanned. "It's not poison."

"As far as you know." Tony said mysteriously. "They might have poisoned the ingredients."

"You really are paranoid, aren't you?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised, unimpressed.

"Yep." Was Tony's careless reply. "That's why I need a taste tester." Bella noticed Tony's grip lessen a bit, and used the opportunity to jump away from him and towards the elevator, which opened to reveal Pepper.

"Ms. Dupree, I'd thought you'd be cleaning by now." Pepper said, before taking in Tony's presence. "Ah."

"Bella is going to be my new taste tester." Tony declared, crossing his arms. "She can't be cleaning when she's needed to make sure I'm not about to be poisoned.

"You're not going to be poisoned Tony, and you don't need a taste tester, JARVIS screens all the food that comes in the house." Pepper said coolly. "Ms. Dupree is needed elsewhere." Pepper stepped aside, letting Bella into the elevator, and closed the door.

"I hope he hasn't been like that all morning? Pepper asked, a mildly amused smile on her face.

"He threw out the spinach, insisted that I make pancakes, spent half the morning talking in a baby voice, and stole my shoe at one point." Bella said, relieved to finally be getting away from her lunatic employer. Pepper sighed.

"So it's going to be one of _those_ days." She said resignedly. "Better batten down the hatches." She glanced at Bella. "You handled that rather well, you know. I assume you made pancakes?"

"Whole grain, and I sent out the sugar free syrup when he was distracted by trying to make the microwave talk like a sassy black lady." Pepper genuinely smiled then.

"Good girl. He probably won't even know the difference, and the last thing he needs right now is sugar." Pepper said. "None of the other Avengers are up yet then?" Bella shrugged.

"I didn't see anyone." Pepper nodded.

"Everyone must still be tired after last night then. Good, less chance of catastrophe when I only have to deal with one."

"What happened last night?" Bella asked curiously.

"Magneto used Lady Liberty to attack an anti-mutant organization. Didn't you feel the earthquake?" Pepper inquired.

"I sleep heavily." The redhead shook her head. "It would seem so."

Bella walked back into the kitchen of the penthouse to cook lunch a few hours later, grateful to see that her cocky, brilliant employer wasn't there this time. She popped her pre packed lunch into the microwave, unable to meet up with Katherine today due to her late start cleaning due to one Billionaire that shall remain nameless.

_"Girl, I know you didn't just put that shit into me."_ The Microwave said. Bella sighed, it was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**So folks, it's certainly been a while. Some stuff came up in real life, but things are settling again. Expect more regular updates. For anyone that's wondering, my portrayal of Bella Swan, in this Bella Dupree is my usual Olivia Thirlby, and Katherine is Amanda Seyfried. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own either Twilight or The Avengers. If I did, Twilight would be a lot better, and The Avengers would likely have been a lot worse, because Joss is Boss! ;)  
**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Adopted from Kactus Wrynn**

**Chapter Seven**

Bella busied herself with making lunch for the Avengers, internally thanking anyone that was listening that Tony Stark hadn't shown up. Yet. What a menace he had been this morning! She had only told Ms. Potts a fraction of Tony's antics earlier that day. She had been about to pull her own hair out by the time he went to go make the microwave sentient. Or rather, she was ready to pull _his_ hair out. Speaking of the Microwave, Bella was ready to dismantle the aggravating thing and sell her for parts. Apparently Tony had programmed her to keep an eye out on whatever she made, and immediately rejected anything Tony thought wouldn't taste good.

So you know, anything actually _healthy_.

"_Honey, you know you ain't putting that in."_

"_Uh-uh, that shit tastes like cardboard!"_

"_Baby girl, you know you need more flavor than that!"_

"_You know I ain't letting you bring that crap out there." _

"What are you gonna do about it, comment me to death?" Bella finally snapped back. "Ooh, I'm so scared."

"_Wow, what a lovely shade of bitch you're wearing today."_ Microwave snarked back.

"Yeah, and I'm not above unplugging you either, so I'd cut it out with your peanut gallery commentary if I were you."

"_Bitch I know you didn't just say what I thought you said!"_ Bella smiled and waved as she picked up her perfectly healthy, balanced, and frankly delicious meal and brought it out to the dining room.

* * *

The group was already gathered when Bella got to the dining room to put the food on the buffet table to keep the food fresh and warm. Tony surprisingly enough wasn't there. Perhaps he was down in his workshop still? She wondered if she had actually done something to offend the man without shame, and a brief flicker of worry fluttered through her. She shook it off and smiled apologetically at the group, mindful not to speak until she was spoken to, as per Pepper's instructions.

"You're late." The Avenger's handler Agent Coulson observed. Bella grimaced.

"Not that late." Steve objected, glancing at the clock that plainly said that Bella was almost twenty minutes late. Good egg, that one.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to deal with a little present Mr. Stark left me this morning." Bella explained apologetically. The tan brunette man Bella believed was named Clint snorted, already at the buffet table loading his plate.

"Enough said, that guy is a menace." The redheaded Agent Romanoff huffed and nodded.

"That's for sure." She said, idly leaning back in her chair.

"Are you alright Ms. Dupree? Stark's experiments can tend to be a little on the dangerous side sometimes." Steve asked, politely concerned. Bella shrugged.

"It was just a little mishap with the Microwave. She didn't approve of the food I was making." She told them. Clint laughed, Steve looked confused, and Dr. Banner sighed while the two other Agents remained impassive.

"He made the Microwave sentient?" Banner questioned tiredly. Bella nodded, and he sighed again. "I'll see what I can do Ms. Dupree. He has a habit of giving the appliances bad attitudes."

"Yeah, you should see what he did to the TV." Clint added, shoveling food into his mouth. "And for the record, the Microwave doesn't know what she's talking about. This is delicious."

"Barton, chew with your mouth closed for goodness sake." Natasha said exasperatedly, leaning over to smack her partner upside the head. Bella smiled at both the scene before her, and the compliment to her cooking skills.

"Thank you Agent Barton. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to get downstairs." She said, making for the door. Steve and Clint both smiled at her, while Coulson waved her off distractedly, checking his phone and muttering to himself. Bella smiled back and walked out the door, heading down to report to Elizabeth, determined to bust ass cleaning today to make up for being late so many times already. Elizabeth was very understanding, nodding knowledgeably when Bella gave Mr. Stark as her excuse.

"We've all been there at one point or another." She explained to Bella. "I imagine you'll be forced to deal with it a lot more than any of us though, as you're up in the penthouse every day." She smiled and gave Bella her list of chores for the afternoon. Bella smiled back thankfully and set out to her first task, determined to kick everything on the list out perfectly if it killed her.

* * *

Three hours later, Bella huffed tiredly and wiped her forehead. She stood in the doorway, looking at the positively sparkling office in front of her, shiny chrome flashing her reflection back at her flawlessly. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Katherine, telling her she finished everything on the list. With over an hour to spare, she thought happily. That ought to more than make up for her tardiness. Katherine texted her back, telling her that she was impressed, and she didn't have any more cleaning for her today, so she could just go spend some time down in the employee break room until it was time to go up and cook dinner. Bella grinned and went downstairs, comfortably setting herself up in a break room chair. She perused a couple of magazines, looking at this season's fashions with a snort. Honestly, clothes were getting skimpier by the year. She was interrupted a couple of times by random employees that recognized her as the one who brought snacks, but all in all it was rather peaceful.

That was, until Tony showed up.

The walking catastrophe swept into the employee break room like it was nothing. His coffee brown eyes rapidly swept the break room before fixing right on Bella. He made a beeline for her, and immediately grabbed her and attempted to tow her from the room.

"Can I help you Mr. Stark?" Bella asked, secretly amused by her employer's antics.

"I'm hungry Bella, feed me." He whined, and Bella bit her lip to hide a smile. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Didn't you have lunch?" She queried. Tony shook his head.

"Nope." He said, popping his lips on the 'p'. "Hawkass ate it all before I got up." Bella sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm assuming you mean Agent Barton?" She asked, already allowing herself to be helped up and steered out the door.

"Yep." Tony said carelessly, towing Bella towards the elevator like a happy little tugboat. "He was singing your praises when I resurfaced. He also threatened to stick an arrow up my ass if I made you quit somehow." He eyed Bella. "He apparently really likes your cooking."

"Well, I'm glad." Bella said. "It's always nice to feel appreciated." Tony snorted.

"They do appreciate it, trust me." He said. "Now me on the other hand. They live in my tower, they want me to make them all special toys, and they eat the food I pay for, and the most I get is a _shut it Stark_." He complained.

"You poor depraved thing." Bella quipped dryly, and Tony picked up, pointedly ignoring her sarcasm.

"Precisely, that's what I keep telling them!" He exclaimed. They arrived back up at the penthouse, and Tony steered her into the kitchen. "Now make me something to eat!" Bella rolled her eyes, and glanced at her watch.

"I might as well start dinner now. Were you in the workshop all day?" She asked, getting the ingredients out to make chicken parmesan.

"Yep." Was Tony's careless answer, fiddling with the Stark Industries Tablet in his hands. "Was working on an upgrade for the scary spider lady."

"Agent Romanoff?" Bella queried, hands busy. Tony nodded, slightly more sedate now that Bella was working on actually feeding him.

"Yeah, I was working on it all through last night after we got back, and skipped lunch to get it done." He said absently, intent on the tablet. Bella stopped short.

"Wait, you're telling me you fought a battle, stayed up all night working in your workshop working on something, and then proceeded to keep going with no sleep and only one meal with a cup of that sludge you call coffee?" Bella asked incredulously, slightly worried about the man before her now.

"Oh, that's nothing." Tony informed her. "I used to go days running on coffee alone. I only came up today because Agent Agent threatened to bench me if I went more than 24 hours without food again." He noticed Bella had stopped cooking, and made a face.

"Mr. Stark, that's incredibly unhealthy!" Bella protested, resuming her work.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Tony?" Tony demanded, a little defensive now. Bella pursed her lips and looked down at her work. An idea occurred to her, and she looked at her boss again.

"How about this, I'll call you Tony for every day that you eat at least 2 full meals and get 5 hours minimum of sleep." She proposed. Tony hesitated, as if carefully weighing what would have been an easy deal for anyone else.

"Alright." Tony agreed, extending a hand. "It's a deal."

"I'll know if you're lying." Bella warned, wiping off her hands before taking hold of his rough one. Tony laughed.

"Oh, you can believe me Bella Dupree." He told her. Bella nodded, believing him.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Ms. Potts came to Bella about the deal she made with Tony. She met Bella as usual in the lobby, and spoke more casually than Bella was used to from her as they rode up the elevator.

"So, I hear you made a deal with Mr. Stark to get him to sleep and eat more." She said, glancing at Bella from the corner of her eye. Bella gulped, wondering if she was about to be chewed out for improper conduct or something.

"Yes ma'am." She said, nervously fidgeting. Ms. Potts straightened, even more rigid than usual, and smiled.

"Good. Thank you Ms. Dupree, that will be all." She said waving Bella out of the elevator and into the kitchen.


End file.
